1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with electromagnetic shielding function.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector 200 includes an insulating housing 50, a plurality of terminals 60 and a shielding shell 70. The insulating housing 50 defines a plurality of terminal grooves 51 extending longitudinally to pass through a top of the insulating housing 50 and a rear of the insulating housing 50. Each of the terminals 60 has a fastening portion (not shown) disposed levelly. A rear end of the fastening portion extends upward and then is bent rearward to form a soldering portion 61. The terminals 60 are assembled in the insulating housing 50 with the fastening portions being fastened in the terminal grooves 51, and the soldering portions 61 projecting beyond the rear of the insulating housing 50 from the terminal grooves 51. The shielding shell 70 surrounds the insulating housing 50 together with the terminals 60. However, the soldering portions 61 of the terminals 60 are exposed outside the insulating housing 50 and the shielding shell 70 after the soldering portions 61 of the terminals 60 are soldered on a circuit board (not shown) that causes an electromagnetic interference when the conventional electrical connector 200 is in use.